The present application is directed toward power generation systems, and more particularly toward a power generation system using an active filtering electrical accumulator unit.
In order to provide power to electrical systems many vehicles, such as military aircraft, feature an on-board generator which converts rotational movement within the engines to electrical power using known power generation techniques. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls, sensors, or weapons controls. During standard operations, such a system will have an electrical load which normally draws power at a certain level. When some on-board electrical systems, such as weapons systems, are activated a temporary elevated load spike can occur.
In order to compensate for the temporary load spike, a generator that is rated at least as high as the highest anticipated load spike is typically used. This ensures that adequate power can be provided to the on-board electrical systems at all times, including during elevated load spikes. In a typical power generation system, the physical size of the generator is directly related to the power rating of the generator. Use of a higher rated generator to account for high load spikes results in a heavy generator.
Known generators additionally produce minor fluctuations (also referred to as transients or transient currents) in their output power. To counteract this, passive filters are located at the load. The passive filters smooth the fluctuations, thereby placing the power in a form, which can be efficiently utilized by the loads.